Rosas Mortas parte 1
by bubblegun-team
Summary: Durante a Batalha das Doze Casas, Afrodite reflete sobre seus sentimentos por Máscara da Morte e por si mesmo.


Rosas Mortas

Parte 1 – A Batalha das 12 casas

"Máscara... Sinto que a minha derrota teve a ver com você. Quando não pude mais sentir seu cosmo jurei que arrancaria a cabeça desses malditos cavaleiros de bronze. Mas acho que no fundo eu queria mesmo morrer. Quero poder ver você, Máscara..."

Saia, daqui, Afrodite. Você não sabe que os cavaleiros de bronze estão se aproximando do Santuário?

São meros cavaleiros de bronze, Máscara! Você está com medo deles?

Não seja idiota! Você já teve o que queria, não teve? Agora saia!

"O que eu queria?" Pensou Afrodite "Ele realmente tem que ser sempre tão... Gelado?" O belo cavaleiro de peixes virou o rosto lentamente e fechou os olhos como se tivesse recebido um soco e em seguida andou lentamente até as escadarias que levavam à casa de Leão esperando que Máscara da Morte o detivesse. "Eu não sei por que ainda venho aqui. Esse idiota não vai ceder nunca."

A rosa mais linda do Santuário na minha singela casa. Acho que não sou digno de tanta honra.

Cale-se, Shura. Não é hora para pieguice.

Está nervoso, guapo? – O cavaleiro de capricórnio abraçou Afrodite que fez força para escapar dos braços musculosos de Shura, bem mais fortes que os dele.

Me solta, Shura.

Fica comigo um pouquinho. Eu tenho certeza que teremos tempo suficiente, os cavaleiros de bronze nem passarão pela casa de Áries.

Você é um idiota que nem o Máscara, não é? Você acham que eu sou o que? Um corpo que vocês comem e depois cospem? Vá pro inferno, Shura!

A perplexidade que tomou o jovem espanhol fez com que seus braços afrouxassem e assim Afrodite se liberou. Dirigindo-se para a saída da casa de Capricórnio, o belo cavaleiro olhou mais uma vez para Shura:

Você está sendo ingênuo se acha que Mu de àries vai lutar contra os cavaleiros de bronze, ele está contra Saga, mas eu duvido muito que eles consigam passar pela casa de Gêmeos. E Um não seria louco de levantar as mãos para lutar contra o Santuário. De qualquer forma, eu prefiro me prevenir, você devia fazer o mesmo.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio deixou Peixes seguir. Ele gostava de Afrodite, mas não o suficiente para se interessar pelo quer que fosse que ele estivesse passando interiormente. Mandou apenas um beijo safado e murmurou algo em espanhol que o sueco não entendeu e foi se sentar nas escadarias de sua casa.

"Máscara, eu te odeio. Sempre que estamos juntos eu fico feliz, sinto alguma maciez inexplicável que me cobre todo, é como um lençol de rosas, rosas sem espinhos. Mas se não tivessem espinhos não seriam rosas e nem me lembrariam você. Você deveria me agradecer por eu meramente te olhar, que dirá eu te amar. Ah, você e sua repugnante casa de câncer!

Você é um homem vil e sujo, tão maléfico, tão repulsivo... Mas você é um homem. Máscara da Morte... Essa sua repugnância me excita. Você é belo, mais belo do que qualquer cavaleiro deste Santuário e eu quero a sua beleza.

Acho que é por isso que eu não consigo te deixar, mesmo quando você já me deixou há muito tempo, você nunca esteve comigo. "Seu cheiro de rosas me excita. O cheiro da morte, pétalas de sangue. Você é um demônio ensangüentado, Afrodite.

Se esta casa de Câncer carrega meus troféus de batalha, cada pétala que orna sua casa de peixes é uma alma que você já roubou. Sua alma fede, cavaleiro de peixes, ela é podre e eu amo você por isso."

Afrodite riu discretamente ao lembrar das palavras do cavaleiro de câncer em uma das vezes em que estiveram juntos. "Você não me ama, Máscara. Você não resiste à morte e eu sou a morte. Eu sou a flor da morte. A mais bela que você terá a possibilidade de olhar."

O cavaleiro dourado foi arrancado de seu devaneio pelo barulho distante de um helicóptero que aterrissava ao pé do Santuário. Eram os cosmos dos cavaleiros de bronze, só podiam ser. Afrodite sabia dos planos de Saga assim como Shura e Máscara da Morte e por isso estava tranqüilo.

A garota que acompanhava os guerreiros seria atingida pela flecha dourada de Tremy de Flecha e a luta dos cavaleiros de bronze não representaria mais perigo algum. Poderiam eles desejar vingança? Vingança... Afrodite desejava vingança por ser desprezado por Máscara e a pior vingança seria a indiferença, ele não mais procuraria o cavaleiro de câncer. Deixaria que ele rastejasse a seus pés como na primeira vez. Ele se lembrava disso como se tivesse sido há horas apenas.

Não é o primeiro cavaleiro deste Santuário a me fazer esse elogio. Por que acha que com você seria diferente?

Porque eu não fico só no elogio.

Com essas palavras, Máscara da Morte puxou Afrodite pelo braço e envolveu seu corpo com os braços nus. Os músculos todos se contraíram ao máximo e o cavaleiros de peixes sentiu dor, uma dor deliciosa. Ele soltou um gemido que foi suprimido pelos lábios violentos de Câncer que envolveram os seus em um beijo feroz, um beijo que guardava muito desejo.

As mãos de Máscara acariciavam todo o corpo do cavaleiro de peixes que, tendo as mãos um pouco livres, escorregou-as pela cintura do italiano e puxou sua camiseta para cima. Eles estavam na casa de peixes, sem as armaduras douradas.

Tinham acabado de voltar de uma manhã de treinamento conjunto em artes marciais. Afrodite e Máscara haviam sido parceiros no treinamento desse dia e o canceriano não resistiu a sedução quase vampírica de Afrodite.

O sueco suspirou profundamente ao ver o peitoral estufado e o abdômen firme e bem-marcado do italiano. Máscara da Morte levantou os braços e cruzou as mãos na nuca, o pisciano já sabia o que fazer.

Deixou sua língua passear pelo corpo de Máscara, lambeu os mamilos, sugando e mordendo-os de leve. O cavaleiro soltou um urro de prazer e afundou os dedos no cabelo cheio do cavaleiro de peixes. Ele o puxou para cima e novamente o beijou.

Dessa vez, Afrodite manteve as mãos mais livres e pousou-as no short de Câncer e pôde sentir o sexo dele pronto para ser aproveitado. Ele então baixou o short do italiano e sentiu seu ventre ser melado, tamanho era o desejo do cavaleiro de câncer.

Afrodite não agüentou e se liberou do beijo, pôs-se de joelhos e engoliu de uma vez só o membro, o que fez Máscara da Morte agarrar novamente os cabelos do sueco e afundar a cabeça dele em um movimento contínuo.

Ele gritava com voz rouca, estava enlouquecendo de prazer. Afrodite soltou o membro e começou a masturbá-lo devagar. Máscara virava os olhos, ele implorou que o sueco parasse ou ele iria gozar.

Afrodite masturbou-o mais rápido e quando o canceriano tombou a cabeça para trás, ele parou e se levantou. Não desviando o olhar, Afrodite tirou a camisa e o short, revelando o membro duro. Máscara se agachou e deu umas lambidas, depois mordeu-o levemente. O pisciano tirou o sexo da boca de Máscara, virou-se de costas e ficou de quatro.

Vendo isso, Máscara da Morte não conseguiu mais se controlar. Ele cuspiu no próprio membro algumas vezes e montou no cavaleiro de peixes. Os dois se movimentavam em ritmos opostos, suando e gemendo de prazer e dor. Afrodite gritava palavras ora doces, ora violentas e Máscara gritava coisas em italiano, às vezes palavras desconexas.

Afrodite se masturbava enquanto era penetrado pelo canceriano que soltou um urro alto o suficiente para que se pudesse ouvir da casa de Capricórnio quando chegou ao clímax. Exausto, ele caiu de costas no chão e Afrodite se pôs de pé e se masturbou até gozar na cara e no corpo do cavaleiro de câncer.

"O cruel cavaleiro de câncer aos meus pés, derrotado, exausto." O belo sueco não pôde evitar um sorriso de satisfação. Dali para frente eles se encontravam freqüentemente, mas apenas se encontravam. O que Afrodite esperava? Quando ele começara a amar esse homem? E por quê? A única pista era o que ele sentia.

Sentia uma dor quando via Máscara, mas não sabia onde doía, nem se era propriamente uma dor, quando perdera o controle e como perdera o controle? A lembrança da primeira vez deixou-o excitado. Nessas horas ele sentia mais falta ainda do italiano e o pior é que ele sabia que Mascar apenas sentia falta dele nessas horas de excitação. Ele era qualquer um? Não aceitava isso, não podia aceitar!

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Horas, minutos? Era impossível saber. Afrodite

estava imponentemente belo a porta de sua casa de peixes, observando o Santuário. O cosmo dos cavaleiros de bronze ainda não havia se extinguido. Como eles passaram pela casa de touro?

Com certeza, Aldebaran estava contra Saga assim como Mu. Desde que chegara no Santuário, Afrodite desconfiava da íntima amizade entre o cavaleiro de touro e o cavaleiro de áries, era óbvio que os dois teriam a mesma posição em relação à chegada dos cavaleiros de bronze.

Mas era inexplicável como chegaram do outro lado da casa de gêmeos. Saga deve ter subestimado o poder dos cavaleiros de bronze. "Eles afinal podem não ser assim tão medíocres como parecem, mas pelo que me parece, apenas um cavaleiro passou pela casa de câncer, estou certo de que Aiolia não será derrotado, ainda mais depois do Satan Imperial de Saga. Não preciso nem me alarm... Mas... Mas o que...? Não, não pode! Não é possível! Máscara... Máscara!"

De joelhos, Afrodite sentiu o cosmo de um cavaleiro de bronze emergir dentro da casa de câncer, mas o cosmo de Máscara da Morte havia desaparecido deste mundo. Ele não sabia o que sentia ao certo, seus olhos estavam bem abertos, mas não havia uma gota de lágrima.

Naquele momento, Afrodite esqueceu de tudo, em sua mente, todos os momentos que passou com Máscara se fundiram e formaram um sentimento inexplicável. Era uma dor vazia, era algo como a falta do indispensável, era saudade, era loucura, Afrodite estava louco, porque estava raciocinando.

Ele estava raciocinando o desaparecimento de seu amado, amado sim, era isso o que acontecia! Ele perdera seu amado. O cheiro de sangue vindo de lugar nenhum encheu a mente do cavaleiro de peixes e ele queria vê-lo, queria que houvesse sangue, queria que houvesse mortes dolorosas e belas. O monstro assassino havia despertado. Ele correu como que na velocidade da luz para a casa de capricórnio viu Shura encarando-o surpreso.

Afrodite, que surpresa!

Você sentiu?

Os cavaleiros de bronze não são tão fracos como eu pensava, afinal.

Eles não são nada, Shura! Você não percebe? É Atena! Aquela garota é mesmo a reencarnação de Atena! É só por isso que esse bando de medíocres está conseguindo vencer! Eles carregam o símbolo da vitória da deusa!

Se você acha que é isso, então é inútil lutar!

Não, eu vou levar quantos eu puder comigo para o inferno! Especialmente esse Shiryu de Dragão.

Por que veio aqui, Afrodite? É pelo carcamano? Eu...

Cale-se, Shura! Não preciso que diga nada. Apenas vim dizer que deixe Shiryu de Dragão passar, porque eu vou matá-lo! - E dizendo isso, o cavaleiro de peixes voltou à sua casa, alguma coisa lhe dizia que Shura não deixaria Dragão vivo até a casa de peixes e assim aconteceu. Quando os dois voaram em direção ao infinito, Afrodite virou a cabeça para o chão. "Talvez eu tivesse sido mais feliz se tivesse amado o capricórnio... Shura, Máscara..."

Mas a lágrima apenas foi cair quando Afrodite estava a ponto de partir deste mundo. Era algo como uma lágrima de felicidade e de descanso. Ao seu lado, antes de morrer, Shun de Andrômeda lhe disse:

Você lutou com ódio, Afrodite. Eu... Sei que ele te amava, ele... Murmurou quando viu a morte de perto... Shiryu me contou... Afrodite... Bem baixinho...

Sem forças para falar, o cavaleiro de peixes ouviu essas palavras como um último som antes de largar seu corpo. Estava cansado, muito cansado.


End file.
